Geschichte:Myxin und Mondo trumpfen auf/Ein paar Jahre zuvor/Aus Rumänien entkommen
|Bearbeiter=Carl Frieder Kathe |LastUpdateHack=11.09.2011 a. D. |VorlagenScrollbox-StattBild= }} Aus Rumänien entkommen Als Mex und Hassan wieder zu Bewußtsein kamen, lagen sie im Gras. Sie wußten zu erst nicht so recht, was eigentlich geschehen war, aber dann, als sie auch Myxin, der sich offenbar sehr angestrengt hatte, Mondo, die Vampirin Pamela Barbera Scott, den rumänischen Vampirjäger Frantisek Marrek und Hassans Vater, Jussuf Ben Allcantraz um sich herum im Gras hocken sahen, fiel es ihnen wieder ein. Sie waren in der Burg der van der Leppes gewesen, und hatten gegen Lord Acron, Akkim Samaran, dessen Fahrer und Leibwächter und auch gegen die höllischen Kampfroboter und die Securisten gekämpft. - Und jetzt waren sie hier, auf einer idyllischen Lichtung, umgeben von Tannen und Fichten. Dieser Platz lag bestimmt nicht in Rumänien. - Aber wenn das stimmte, wo hatte Myxin, der kleinwüchsige Magier sie dann hin teleportiert? Myxin, der inzwischen auch wieder wach und voll da war, erklärte es ihnen - und auch den anderen: Sie waren bei den Flaming Stones, an einem magischen Ort, irgendwo in Südengland, der aber außerhalb der normalen Zeitlinien lag, und deswegen nur gefunden und betreten werden konnte, wenn man Magie anwandte. Dieser Platz war Myxins Refugium, seines, das von Kara und dem Eisernen Engel. Hier her hatte er sie geschafft, weil das Teleportieren so zahlreicher Personen ihn zu sehr anstrengte, als dass er noch ein anderes Ziel hätte auswählen können. "Hassan, mein Junge, Du lebst!" Hassans Vater umarmte seinen Sohn, dem das im Moment gar nicht so lieb war. "Ja, Papps! - Du ja auch... Myxin hat Dich gerettet. Und das obwohl Du diesem Verbrecher, Akkim Samaran, dabei helfen wolltest, seine unseligen Kampfroboter an die anderen Verbrecher, die Securisten, diese staatlich bezahlten Killer und Leuteschinder, zu verkaufen!" Hassans Stimme ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er seinem Vater zumindest die geschäftliche Verbindung zu Samaran und Acron mehr als übel nahm. "Ähm... ich wusste ja nicht, was für Gangster das sind... sonst hätte ich mich da nie drauf eingelassen!" stotterte der Waffenschieber. "Das schwöre ich, wenn ich geahnt hätte..." "Ich will's Ihnen sogar glauben, auch wenn's mir wirklich schwer fällt!" Mondo schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber wie kamen Sie dazu, meinen Quasi-Adoptivsohn mit nach Rumänien zunehmen? Das wüsste ich doch gerne!" "Ich glaube, dass ist unsere Schuld..." Hassan und Mex sahen den Doktor an. "Papps hatte mir versprochen, mich mitzunehmen, und mir erlaubt, einen Freund einzuladen, der auch mitfahren könnte, tja... ich hab Mex gefragt, und der wollte natürlich nur zu gerne..." "Mex, Mex, Du kleiner Schlawiner!" jetzt musste Mondo doch lachen, was auch die beiden Buben ansteckte. Sie lachten und lachten und konnten gar nicht mehr aufhören. Jussuf Ben Allcantraz sah sich inzwischen um, und entdeckte dann auch Myxin, dem er die Hand hinstreckte. "Ich bin Ihnen wirklich unendlich dankbar, dass Sie mich und meinen Jungen da raus geholt haben!... wenn ich jemals etwas für Sie tun kann, Herr Myxin, dann..." "Halten Sie die Klappe, ehe es mir anfängt leid zutun, dass ich's getan habe!" schnarrte der Magier, und wandte dem Mann demonstrativ den Rücken zu. Stattdessen wandte er sich an Frantisek Marek, der irgendwie ein wenig verlohren wirkte. "Wenn Sie wollen, bringe ich sie jetzt zurück, nach Petrila. - Oder wohin auch immer Sie sonst wollen!" "Nun... Sie sagten, wir wären hier in Südengland, außerhalb der normalen Zeit zwar, aber jedenfalls in England." überlegte der alte Schmied. "Da würde ich doch gerne die Gelegenheit nutzen, um meinen oder richtiger, unseren gemeinsamen Freund John Sinclair zu besuchen. Wenn ein wenig Gras über all das gewachsen ist, was da in der Burg des Blutbarons passiert ist, kann ich dann zurück in mein Dorf fahren. Die Leute in Petrila wissen ja, daß ich wegen der Vampirjagd manchmal für Tage und Wochen verschwinde." "Gute Idee. - Und grüßen Sie John von mir, Marek!" Myxin öffnete die magische Begrenzung, und entließ Frantisek Marrek in das normale, diesseitige England, wo er einen Zug nach London nehmen und den Geisterjäger besuchen konnte. "Was wird denn nun aus mir?" wollte Pam Scott wissen. "Ihr habt mich beschworen und ins Leben zurückgeholt. - Gut. Aber ich glaube, wenn ich tatsächlich bei Farriacs Managerin werden soll, dann müsstest Du, Myxin, mich erst einmal dem Grafen Zahl vorstellen, ob der mich für diesen Job überhaupt akzeptiert." sie lachte hell. "Könnte ja sein, daß ihm mein Vorleben etwas zu bewegt erscheint! Immerhin bin ich ja Terroristin gewesen, ehe ich der Mordliga beitrat, und dann Vampirin wurde...!" "Das ist - wie Du selbst gesagt hast - vorbei. Vergangen und vergessen, finito. Aber Du hast natürlich Recht, dass Du nach München musst, um den Job zu übernehmen. - Und Mondo und Mex müssen ebenfalls wieder in die Weltstadt mit Herz..." "Du hast Recht, Myxin!" Mondo, der mit einem Ohr zugehört hatte, lächelte. "Wir müssen nach München, und ich denke, Mex' Freund und dessen Vater haben da selbe Reiseziel." "Ja, genau! - Ich habe mich schließlich um mein Export-Import-Geschäft zu kümmern!" beeilte sich Jussuf Ben Allcantraz dem Doktor zuzustimmen. "Ich hoffe, Sie haben etwas dazugelernt, und lassen Ihre Finger aus den schmutzigen Pipelines des Waffenhandels künftig draußen..." warnte ihn Mondo. "In Rumänien können Sie ja ohnehin in den nächsten Jahren keine Geschäfte mehr machen..." "Ach zum Teufel mit Rumänien!" knurrte der Waffenhändler. "Dieses unselige Land will ich nie wieder sehen!" "Seien Sie froh, dass Marek das nicht mehr hören konnte. - Der hätte ihnen dafür mit Sicherheit die passende Quittung gegeben..." Myxin lachte leise und leitete einen erneuten zeitlosen Sprung ein, der sie alle in Mondos Arbeitszimmer in seinem Privatsanatorium bringen sollte... Weiter geht es mit dem 8. Kapitel: Alle wieder in München Kategorie:Mr. Mondo-Geschichten